Wild Night
by Bellatokio
Summary: NC-17 Will e Sue tem uma noite diferente.


Wild Night

Will acordou se sentindo moído, deliciosamente moído, cada parte do seu corpo reclamava, era como se ele tivesse corrido a maratona e participado do 'dance your ass off' de uma vez, numa única noite. Até seu couro cabeludo doía, ele riu enquanto se banhava e penteava os cabelos, aproveitando pra olhar as marcas no espelho. Um belo saldo de guerra ele podia dizer: as costas arranhadas, o pescoço cheio de marcas, os joelhos esfolados. Nem parecia que ele tinha tido a melhor noite de sua vida!

E tudo começou com mais uma das infindáveis brigas causadas pela implicância de Sue Silvester.

Naquela noite ele havia ficado até muito tarde na escola tentando descobrir formas de ganhar o regional, afinal com Sue no 'Oral Intensity' a luta ia ser no mínimo desleal e ele tinha que se preparar de todas as formas.

A escola já estava vazia quando ele saiu andando pelos corredores que, sem as crianças, pareciam assombrados. Ele se lembrava do susto que levou quando deu de cara com Sue na porta do vestiário das cheerios. E também da raiva que sentiu ao ver a expressão arrogante no rosto dela.

- Oi Schuester! Nem adianta passar a noite escondido na escola, meu coral vai esmagar o seu! Só espero não sujar meus pés com essa gosma que você usa no cabelo.

- Sue! Qual é o seu problema?- Will explodiu - por que você simplesmente não esquece que eu e o 'New Directions' existimos e não vai viver a sua vidinha solitária e medíocre! Você é amarga e insuportável! - Will, de repente despejou toda a raiva, preocupação e frustração que aquela loira vinha causando; despejou de uma vez, com direito a empurrá-la enquanto esbravejava. - Me deixe em Paz Sue, antes que faça uma besteira!

- Você não é homem pra isso Will! - Ela disse baixinho com a arrogância que tinha o dom de tirar qualquer um de si.

Então, tudo aconteceu.

Will nem sabia como, mas a empurrou com força para dentro do vestiário a jogou debruçada sobre um dos balcões cheios de pompons e enquanto com a mão esquerda manietava Sue, com a direita arrancou aquela calça de abrigo que ela sempre usava e penetrou seu corpo com raiva, violência e desejo. Ele não saberia dizer quando a raiva virou paixão, mas podia apostar que os dois sentimentos eram igualmente intensos.

Quando se sentiu saciado ele se afastou do corpo da loira arfando e recobrando o juízo, ficou olhando pra ela apavorado, pois tinha acabado de tomá-la a força. Não havia maior loucura do que essa!

- É só isso que você pode me dar, Will? - Ela se virou com os olhos em brasa - Sue Silvester nunca fica na mão. - puxando um atônito Will Schuester para o chuveiro, Sue começou a banhá-lo e a tocar partes do seu corpo que Terry nunca nem pensaria e tocar. Will quase desmaiou quando Sue lentamente desceu, ficando de joelhos em sua frente e começou a enlouquecê-lo com sua boca. Com as pernas bambas ele escorregou para o piso e então uma dominadora Sue veio sobre ele transformando o box onde estavam num abrigo de lascívias e delicias.

Quando estavam satisfeitos, saíram meio zonzos do chuveiro e enquanto Will vestia as calças, Sue colocava a jaqueta do abrigo sobre o corpo molhado. Antes que Will pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela apenas olhou pra ele e disse:

- No seu apartamento ou no meu?

Ele ajuntou as roupas mais que rapidamente e, descalço mesmo, pegando Sue pela mão, correu para o carro e dirigiu alucinado para seu apartamento.

Não disseram uma palavra pelo caminho, Sue não tirou sarro do seu carro velho nem da casa, nada. Nenhuma das agressões a que ele estava acostumado saiu daqueles lábios, a única coisa que ele ouvia era a respiração entrecortada e excitada da técnica.

Chegando ao apartamento de Will a noite continuou louca e apaixonadamente. As roupas espalhadas pelo chão, os corpos rolando pelo tapete, na cama, em todos os cantos da casa.

Eles se possuíram disputando a dominação por toda a noite e quando o dia estava quase amanhecendo os dois, exaustos, caíram na cama. Will adormeceu imediatamente e ficou levemente decepcionado quando ao acordar não a encontrou.

Chegando ao colégio, Will viu Sue se aproximando dele pelo corredor com aquele andar arrogante que, ele agora sabia, era apenas uma máscara para proteger uma mulher fogosa e apaixonada. Sorrindo ele a cumprimentou com alegria:

- Bom dia Sue! Pena que você não ficou, eu teria feito um café da manha especial para nós dois - ele completou baixinho.

- Schuester! Você sabe o que é isso? - disse uma ferina Sue mostrando papeis da Clinica local. - Eu fiz exame de corpo de delito e se você se atrever a levantar esses olhos de vira-latas pra mim novamente eu te prendo por estupro!

Ela se afastou a passos largos deixando um estupefato Will parado com a boca aberta atrás de si.

...

Enquanto caminhava rapidamente pelo corredor com as lágrimas rolando pelo rosto, Sue nem sentia vontade de jogar os alunos nas paredes, pois a dor que ela sentia não era raiva, mas desespero e decepção.

Quando eles se atiraram na cama, no fim da melhor noite que ela já tinha tido na vida Will praticamente desmaiou e ela se aninhou em seu peito e ficou curtindo seu cheiro, parecia um sonho, ela nos braços dele.

Num assomo de ternura ela debruçou-se delicadamente sobre o adormecido professor bebendo cada traço dele, acariciando seu rosto delicada e apaixonadamente.

Will, em meio ao sonho puxou o rosto dela para si e deu-lhe um beijo, delicioso, apaixonado, realmente cheio de amor.

Vendo que ele realmente dormia, mesmo em meio aos beijos, ela criou coragem pra expressar algo que a esmagava há eras:

- Eu te amo Will Schuester! Boa noite!

Ele, adormecido, apenas respondeu:

- Te amo! 'Noite Emm.


End file.
